It makes me mad
by ARadomperson
Summary: Trent sings a song about Gwen. Gwent fans, please R&R P.S. I own 'It makes me mad' If you want to use it, please ask me!


**My last Gwent story was quite popular…THANKS GUYS! So, I decided to write a second one. Please, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL don't own TD!**

Trent's P.O.V

I sighed, looking at my room. It was a mess. Guess my little brother was here, while I was competing for a million dollars… and Gwen's heart. I still love her. Who wouldn't? She is so amazing! With her drawing skills, that always made me proud of her, with her smile that always lighted up my world…She was my inspiration, my reason to compete! But than, I became too possessive. I should've known. Gwen doesn't like to be given orders. It was my entire fault. I sighed again, before posing my suitcase on the floor. A picture fell on the floor. The bag was open. Just great. I took the picture in my hand. It was a picture of Gwen and me at the party, kissing. I remember who took it. Owen. We asked him to do so. I still remember this night.

_{Flashback}_

"_Hey Trent! Hey Gwen? How's the party so far?" Geoff asked, and I grinned._

"_Awesome man!" We high fived._

"_THIS IS THE AWESOMEST PARTY EVER! WOHOO!" Gwen yelled, throwing her hands in the air. I couldn't help but smile, looking at her, and how happy she looked._

"_HEY TRENT! HEY GWEN! HOW RE YOU? I'M SO HAPPY! WOHOO!" Owen hugged us with his bone-crushing hug._

"_Yeah, thanks Owen! We are fine, but could you let us breath?" Gwen choked out, and Owen let us go, embarrassed._

"_Sorry about it…" He trailed off, embarrassed. I pat him on the shoulder._

"_It's ok Owen! I just have one question… can you take a picture of us?" I asked, and he nodded with excitement, before taking the camera I gave him. _

"_Three…Two…One! Got it!" He exclaimed, and I took the photo. It was perfect. In the center were Gwen and me kissing, and behind we could catch a glimpse of Lindsay._

"_Perfect. Thanks Owen!"_

_{Flashback}_

I sighed, and smiled at the picture. Both of us looked so happy together. But now, it's not together. Now, it's Gwen with Duncan and me all alone. I turned it around, to see something written.

_Trent. I love you. There is nothing else I can say. You are perfect. Whenever I'm with you, I want the time to stop, so I can really enjoy your company. Love Gwen xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

_P.S. DAMN YOU! NOW I WRITE LIKE A GIRL! D': _

Normally, I would've laughed, but I can't. She called me perfect. Was I really so 'perfect' for her? Than why did she broke my heart? On TV I pretended I was O.K. with his, but I'm not. How can I be? Mu ex, with whom I'm still madly in love, is dating my worst enemy. I picked up my guitar. Cleaning of my room can come next.

"_Gwen, you were my world,_

_And we gave each other the word,_

_That it would be us till the end,_

_But now you only see me as a friend,_

_I want you so bad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_I was your boyfriend, and Duncan your best friend,_

_But we changed roles, and I have to mend, _

_My broken into million pieces heart,_

_And it's as hard as making Owen not fart._

_I want you so bad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_You said it was forever,_

_And now we're not together,_

_Now, I'm all broken up,_

_And nothing can cheer me up,_

_I want you so bad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_Where are all of our happy memories?_

_I know, that we wrote them in our diaries,_

_But are they still there? Or are they erased?_

_I guess it means new memories have to be raised! _

_I want you so bad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_In all of fairytales the good guy always gets the girl,_

_Well, I was stupid for thinking I would get this pearl,_

_This life isn't fairytale I know but I was too blinded by love,_

_To see that Gwen was in love with Duncan, who I want to shove._

_I want you so bad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_Now, I have to hide all behind a smile, so she won't know,_

_That even though her love is focused on Duncan, my love for her still grow,_

_I hope she'll break-up with this cheater,_

_Before he'll become her heart-eater,_

_I want you so bad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad,_

_It makes me mad"_

I posed my guitar on the floor, before hiding my head in my head, and crying softly.

"I love you Gwen." I whispered between sobs.

**Ok, to be honest, I cried while writing this. I don't know will you cry, but I did. So, enjoy!**


End file.
